


if i survive, baby you're the one

by thoresque



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoresque/pseuds/thoresque
Summary: Thor had vowed to protect his new brother, to turn away from his darker desires.But old habits (don't) die (they just make you) hard.





	if i survive, baby you're the one

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt: "You're so small."
> 
> Thank you to [darklittlestories](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories) for her beta read and encouragement! 
> 
> It's been a long time since I posted some Thorki. I'm rusty.

“You’re so _beautiful_ , Loki,” Thor says quietly. Reverently.

He runs his palms down the youth’s sides, drinking in how small and fragile Loki’s new body looks in his large hands. Every inch of him is decorated in soft, pinking marks made with lips and tongue and teeth - everywhere Thor has lavished his bottomless affection on his beloved little brother.

“Mmm…” Loki smiles broadly at the compliment. “I’m rather taken with my new form as well, brother.” He touches his own nipples, back arching as he teases them to sharp points on his slim chest, his skin a cream white in the moonlight as it drapes over the bed. Thor catches the glimmer of mischief in Loki’s wild green eyes. “I suspect I’ll be spattered with bruises tomorrow…” His eyebrow lifts. “Does that please you, Thor?”

“Aye,” Thor growls. There’s no point in denying it. Not anymore.

“Oh, I'm so _relieved_ ,” Loki purrs, his hand curling around his stiff prick and beginning to stroke. “It was agonizing, you know. Waiting for you to- _ah!_ -catch on.”

Thor, in truth, had _caught on_ ages ago; Loki’s teasing smiles and lingering looks, his maddening attempts at _closeness_ \-- it would be impossible to misinterpret his intent. But Thor had resisted, locked away his lusting, pressing ache for his brother. He vowed he would not sully this new, precious thing. His beloved _brother_. He would _not_...

Loki laughs then, the low sound of it plucking Thor from his thoughts. “If you had taken any longer, darling brother, I had resolved to…” His thumb glides over the head of his prick and Thor watches a dribble of slick spill out over his fingers. “I planned to steal into your chambers and mount your cock as you slept.”

Thor's own length twitches at the thought, the memory of being sheathed in his own brother's clenching, inescapable heat. “I am glad you did not.”

For the first time since they had fled to Loki's chamber, something like a frown threatens to mar his brother's sharp, sweet features. “Why?”

“I should like to be fully present for such pleasure.”

His wicked, perfect brother giggles in reply, spreading his legs wide for just a moment and (oh, Thor will have to test the limits of this new, youthful _flexibility_ ) there’s a glimpse, a flash of something nestled away. Thor would have full view of it. Of everything he has missed. He commands Loki to turn onto his stomach and lift his hips high.

Loki quits his kneading. Stuffs two fingers in his smiling mouth and obeys. He’s still giggling as his hips raise and thighs part. His knees slide, losing purchase against the silken sheets.

Thor kneels at the foot of the bed and caresses the skin of his brother’s legs. He carefully spreads the firm globes of Loki’s ass to reveal the precious pucker of skin, hairless and soft. Thor opens wider and watches his brother’s hole open to him. “You’re so small,” he says softly, his breath damp, and places a gentle kiss on the furled muscle.

His brother’s giggles dissolve into something richer, darker. “Thor, please,” he pants. “Please. Don’t tease.”

Thor chuckles. “As you would me, little brother?” he taunts without malice.

Loki raises up on his elbows and stares back at Thor, wet black curls twist wild around his heart-shaped face. “As I would...but then, you’ve always been the _better_ brother.”

Thor grins. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. In any case, we can debate after.”

“After?”

“After I have had my fill of you, brother. I have been empty for far too long.”

Thor slides his tongue, thick and hot, over Loki’s hole, and his brother, for once, is left delightfully _speechless_.  

**Author's Note:**

> hi cool kids i'm also on the [tumblr](http://sexualthorientation.tumblr.com)


End file.
